


Sleepy

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omarashi, Somnophilia, Tickling, Watersports, peeing, topMax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: After Max has an embarrassing accident, he learns he can always trust David. He decides to spend his nights cuddling with David and it turns to something... else. TopMax, DomMax.





	1. Omarashi and Humiliation

Max was hiding out by the lake on the first fateful day that he crawled into bed with David. He had been avoiding camp activities all day, laying about in the sand doing nothing but occasionally playing with David’s phone, and had eventually fallen asleep on the ground in the warmth of his hoodie and the sun. 

He didn’t wake up until David came around the corner. “Max! There you are! Why, I’ve been looking for you all afternoon!” 

Max sat up at the unexpected noise, and almost peed his pants. Damn, he really had to go. He thought about going to the actual bathroom, ignoring David completely, but there was an urgency that he was surprised hadn’t woken him up a bit sooner. He really, really had to go. Now. 

He cringed. Okay, bushes it was. “Are you listening, Max?” 

“Yeah, not really.” Max said. “I kinda gotta-”

“Oh, no you don’t.” David grabbed his hoodie and pulled him back. The surprise of David doing something so uncharacteristically physical that wasn’t a hug nearly had Max dribbling, but he managed to hold on. He flailed. Oops. That was a mistake. He’d almost let loose there. 

“Let go, David!” 

“No! You have got to come back to camp with me right now, Max.” He went on, but Max wasn’t listening. 

He couldn’t just unzip his pants and go in front of David… but he really, really… “Would you fucking turn around so I can pee alrea-” He blushed. The blush spread. It spread like the warm feeling between his legs and Max could feel sudden tears stinging his eyes as he realized what had happened. His feeling of embarrassment turned quickly to mortification. 

He… had wet himself. He had just wet himself. There was no way he had wet himself. Max burst into tears the only way he knew how- slowly, but continuously. No wailing or blubbering. Just continuous tears down his face. 

“Wha-? Max, what’s wrong?” David asked, clearly concerned. Then there was a dripping sound and David looked down. His look of shock would have been priceless in literarily any other circumstance and please, please let this be a dream! 

Max whimpered. He couldn’t stop. Oh god he couldn’t stop. It was so humiliating but he really couldn’t stop. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, crying. David went to touch his shoulder but he faltered, not wanting the contact. “Don’t look at me!” Max cried. 

David whipped around before he could even finish the sentence. “Oh, oh… oh no. Okay. Max, it’s going to be alright. You just stay right here in the bush and I’m going to go to your tent and get another pair of pants and underwear. It’s going to be alright, Max.” Just like that he was gone. 

Max waited until he was sure it was over before he took off his soiled clothing. He dropped it into a bush and waddled to the lake to wash off. Then he sat on the deck crying until he heard sounds of approaching feet. He wiped his tears and got ready to dive in, but it was only David returning. He held out a pair of pants and underwear, averting his eyes. Max took them soundlessly and put them on. 

“I brought a bag for your other clothes, Max. I’ll wash them right now, before anyone else comes over here.” Max ran to get his clothes and put them in the bag. “Do you… want to talk about-” David began. 

“No.” 

“Okay. Alright. Okay.” 

Max stared at the ground. David inched away. Then he said, “I’ll see you back at camp. I’m so sorry, Max. I’m so sorry.” When Max looked up, David was gone. 

 

 

It was midnight and David was sleeping unsoundly when he heard the cabin door open with a creek. “Gwen?” He muttered, looking up blearily. His eyes shot open when he realized it was Max. “Max, what are you doing in here?” He asked gently, “Is everything okay?” 

“Ca…I … ug?” 

“What was that? Is someone in trouble?” 

Max shook his head. “Iwan…ug.” 

“Max, you’ll have to speak up, I can’t hear you.” 

“I want a hug.” 

Now David knew his ears were playing tricks on him. “Sorry, Max, I didn’t catch that. I could of sworn you asked for a hug.” 

Max looked at the floor for a long time. Then he shuffled up to David and stood there, nodding a little. David sat up like a rocket. 

“Oh! Oh… alright. Sure.” He grabbed Max and held him close, smelling fresh pine and lake water in his curly hair. The smell of Camp Campbell. Whole minutes passed and Max slowly relaxed. He didn’t hug David back. “It’s all my fault. I didn’t know, Max. I’m so sorry.” 

“I don’t wan… alk abo…it.” 

“Okay. Sorry.” 

Max shook David off, and at first David thought he would leave, but suddenly Max was lifting the cover off of David’s bed and crawling in next to him. David slipped out, closed the door to keep the critters out, and laid back down next to Max, where he dozed off with him in minutes.


	2. Somnophilia/Sleepy Sex

Since a few nights ago, Max had been sneaking into the councillor’s cabin after Neil and Gwen were both asleep. He tried to convince himself it was to sleep in a real bed, but to no avail. Even he couldn’t buy it. He just…. liked sleeping next to David. 

David was warm. David was soft. David smelled like pine trees and fresh air. He was always holding Max throughout the night and squeezing him right before he got up in the morning. And since his Mr. Honeynuts had been taken by a rival camp (No he did NOT cry about it either), he had to hold something else. 

Never mind that David liked to name trees in his sleep. After he dozed off, Max didn’t notice it much. It was almost like a strange lullaby. 

But ever since his strange dream the other night, he’d been getting hard ons around David whenever he slept there. 

In his dream, David had been sleeping next to Max, but he was nude, and instead of naming trees, he was kissing Max every few seconds. Max thought it was a nightmare but apparently his body didn’t agree. He popped one every night as soon as he lay down in David’s warm, snuggly arms. 

And last night, something.. else had happened. As Max slipped into bed, he leaned over and kissed David on the lips. Then he stared at David in shock, and David stared back at him, equally and more understandably surprised, and then Max had blushed and buried his head in David’s shirt and pretended to go to sleep. 

The more he thought about the kiss, the more he wanted to do it again. Every time David or he looked at each other, they exploded into radishes and stammered for a good ten minutes. It made activities a living hell, but what Max wouldn’t have given to experience it all again. Again, and this time knowing what he was gonna do. 

His heart hammered as he walked to the shack. He picked the lock as usual and came in. David was still up, the lamp on the bedside table on as he read. He blushed when Max came in, and Max blushed back. Then he pushed back the embarrassment and went to get into David’s bed. 

“Max… I think we should talk.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I’m not sure you should be in here. See, last night… um… last night you um… what you did wasn’t very …. I just want to say that you shouldn’t….” 

“Shut up, David.” Max said, and he kissed David, longer this time, and with feeling. David broke the kiss after a few seconds. 

“Max!” He whispered. 

“Shhhhh.” Max whispered back, then he closed his lips against David’s again. It was chaste at first, and David’s eyes slipped closed. Then Max began to move his lips a little, wanting to really taste David, the way they did in the movies. David pulled away again, this time flushed. 

“My god, Max…” He mumbled. 

Max laid down and settled his face into David’s chest, breathing in his scent. David sighed, turned out the light and laid down. 

The next night, David kissed Max first. It was a head kiss, then a cheek kiss, and then Max kissed David on the lips and it turned into a proper make-out. Both of them hard, Max frotting against David’s stomach as he lay on top, kissing him deeply and passionately. David didn’t stop him this time, but after a while Max rested his head on David’s chest and fell asleep as if exhausted. They had gone mountain climbing that day, so David just sighed happily and let him rest. 

The next morning David woke up extra early and greeted Max with some kisses on the neck. Max giggled a little. David repeated the action, hoping for the same response, but Max pushed him away this time instead, fully awake. “I’m sorry, Max… I thought you would like… I didn’t mean to cross your boundaries.” 

“Chill out, David, it just tickles.” 

“Oh, I see…” 

“Do it with more force.” He demanded. David leaned in and sucked a little on Max’s skin there, and Max moaned. David sat up. 

“Well, I …. we shouldn’t leave a mark or anything.” 

“I wear a hoodie.” 

“Don’t forget we’re swimming today!” 

“Oh fuck.” 

And so it went. Every night Max and David went a bit further. Necking, then kissing each other’s chests, Max moving down first. Then Max putting his hands into David’s pants (David removed them shyly and stammered that that was too far). Then Max tried going to bed without a shirt on. Then with just underwear (still David refused to touch him past the waistline). 

And every night David seemed softer, held him tighter as he dozed off, and left more and more up to Max. Max sucked hickeys into his chest, neck, and stomach. He wanted David to do the same, but David held fast that he couldn’t mark Max at all. 

Max was his, though, and David had to admit he liked it. He’d never felt this way for a camper before, but Max was somewhat different than the other children. More grown up. He knew it wasn’t an excuse but it was what he hung onto to justify his actions as much as he could. That and that he hadn’t done anything really reprehensible to Max. 

Not truly. Not… like those things. The things Max asked him to do. 

And sure he had been hard while doing things with Max, but he had never yet allowed himself to get carried away and cum. He blushed at the thought. Sometimes he let his mind wander into the possibilities and how Max would react, which did make him want to beat off. And he had gotten off while thinking of Max recently… but he wasn’t touching him. 

Yet….

That night when Max climbed in his bed naked, stripping off his clothes and leaving them all at the foot of his bed, David shivered. He could feel Max’s tiny member resting half-hard against his clothed legs, and it felt so sweet. He swallowed hard. “Um… Max? That isn’t such a great idea.” 

“Can it, David. I sleep better this way. You want me to be comfortable, right?” 

“Well, yes, but I think maybe…” 

“Shhhhhh. I’m trying to sleep.” Max said, actually wide awake. David closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, letting Max rest. After about an hour, right when David was falling asleep, he felt Max’s hand creep up his shirt, though. 

“I thought you were sleeping, Max.” David scolded tiredly in his councillor voice. 

“Got restless.” Max said indifferently. He pushed up David’s shirt and gave him a few kisses, then began to suck on the sweet flesh just at his waistline. David giggled. 

“That tickles, Max.” 

Max smiled and sucked harder, knowing he was bruising the skin. After a while he moved on, pulling down David’s pants without him noticing to reveal more succulent skin. He could even see a little hair there. His heart and cock jumped. He could kiss David’s happy trail! He immediately latched on. 

David laughed harder, but Max could see in the dark the outline of his cock getting firm and stiff. He was loving this just as much as Max was. Max gave a wicked smile then licked a few times. Damn that was tasty, and not in the flavourful way. David was positively squirming. “Now, now… go to bed, Max… you’re going to be tired in the morning.” 

Max snuggled in, laying his head against David’s bare stomach to make sure he wasn’t going to pull his shirt down, and sighed. “Okay, okay.” He said. 

He of course had no intention of going to bed. As soon as David’s breathing evened out again and he was sure this time that he was sleeping, Max was going all out. That hard on was his tonight. 

He waited in the dark, eyes wide open. He listed to David’s breathing, which was getting less ragged and more even. He felt the inhale and exhale lengthen. He didn’t begin until he was absolutely sure that David was sleeping. Then he pushed down David’s pants on so carefully until he could see the tip of his dick, and experimentally latched onto it. 

It tasted a bit more musky than the rest of David’s skin, and the scent was strong, but otherwise it was fine. Max didn’t know the difference, but David was uncut and his forskin was covering him still. Max kept sucking until just the foreskin was hanging loose in his mouth, and that’s when he realized something was different. “What the hell?” He murmured. 

He sat up and used on hand to pull back the foreskin, then smirked. Ah… that was more like what he was looking for. It was a little wet and tasted musky and salty, but Max didn’t mind so much. He was going to give a blow job and all he could feel was excitement, sexual and otherwise. 

He started with just the tip. He tried to go further but it was too big for him. It took Max a while to notice that David wasn’t doing his usual “Pine….spruce…” lullaby, but moaning and groaning and generally having a great time. 

After about ten minutes of sucking on the tip, though, Max began to feel a little put-upon. Why wasn’t David cumming? Was he doing it wrong? He licked a few times, then sucked again. No change. He licked from the base to the top this time, revealing more and more meat, but David continued moaning and didn’t seem to be cumming yet. 

Max considered. When he felt really good- really, really good, he shook for a bit and then a feeling of bliss and peace stole through his whole body, making him relax. It didn’t usually take much… just touching himself through his underwear or a little lotion to the area and moving his hand up and down… right! 

David was already wet with Max’s efforts. All he had to do was move his hand up and down David’s cock, and he would be shaking. Max played with the tip a little before he grabbed on. The liquid squirting out from David’s penis was puzzling him at the same time as exciting him. He knew that men could cum sperm but he’d never seen or tasted it before tonight. 

When he was done playing with the semen he wrapped both of his hands around David’s long member and started to go up and down. After about ten minutes, David started to moan more in ernest and push up into Max’s hand. Finally he shook and, with a strangled cry, came into Max’s hands. Max played with the sticky mess a little, then wiped it off on David, saying “Ew…” in a cheerful voice. He was feeling good now, though. 

Max placed himself so he was on one wet thigh, then closed David’s legs. Already wet and slick with cum, they were perfect for rubbing his little cock between. Soon enough, Max was shaking and moaning. 

“Max?” 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm….” Max had just finished when David’s eyes flung open. 

“Max!” He whispered. “What have you done to me?” 

“You were feeling so good, David. You should have seen yourself. Now, shhhh. I’m enjoying this. Hey!” 

David had pulled his legs away from Max and was now wiping his cum on the sheet. “Max! Oh my god, Max! How did- what were you doing? Max, that’s not fair! I was sleeping!” 

“Chill out, David. You just came. I gave you a blow job.” Max said proudly. 

“You what?” 

“I’m trying to enjoy this. Be quiet.” 

“Max….” David moaned, this time in frustration. “We really have to teach you about no meaning no.” 

“In the morning. I’m going to sleep.” 

“That’s what you said before!” 

“Put a cork in it.” Max said sleepily. Then he was off to dreamworld.


	3. Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight foot fetish here

After a full day or back to back Magic Camps, David was simply exhausted. After his shower, he went straight to the cabin, yawning. He intended to go right to sleep with Max cradled safely in his arms. 

“Hi, Max,” He said sleepily as he entered. Max was already on the bed, playing with David’s phone. 

“About fucking time.” Max said, and tucked the phone away. 

“Oh, Max, I’m just too tired tonight. Why don’t we wait until the morning. We can do soft kisses in the morning sunlight.” 

“Sure, except that sounds boring.” Max said, watching David change into his pjs. Damn. He was totally flaccid. Max had to figure out some day to wake him up. He thought of all the stuff he hated, which was a lot, trying to think of one that would piss off David, but nothing came to mind. Something did, however, come to mind that would wake him up like a bucket of cold water, except without the effect of killing the possibility of an erection. 

As soon as David got between the sheets, Max was on top of him. “Now, Max, I- hehe heheheh hehehehehehe!” 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you, David.” Max said loudly, still tickling David. For some reason, this was fun. David gasping for air, totally at Max’s mercy… Hmmmmmmm…. Max let up for a minute and David slowly calmed down. He wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“M-max!” 

“What?” Max said as if he were senile, going in for the tickling again. David kicked his legs and tried to get away, but Max was on top of him, and it had always proven difficult to dislodge him. “David, come on. I can’t even hear you! Stop laughing!” He said cruelly. 

“Max! Stop!” David gasped, fighting for air between his laughter. 

Honestly Max hated being tickled, but tickling David was addicting. He couldn’t seem to stop. He let up again, and just as David was calming down, started up. David was defenceless. He couldn’t get away from Max and no matter how quickly he moved to stop Max, Max found a way past him and started tickling somewhere else. 

It wasn’t until Max realized that he was hard from this that he stopped. He looked down, curious at his own response, and then back up at David, who was recovering slightly. “Uh-oh.” Max said playfully, holding up a clawed hand. 

“No, no!” David begged gleefully. 

“Oh, no, David….” Max said dramatically, “I can’t stop it… it’s coming.” 

“No! No, Max, please!” 

“I can’t control it, David….” 

“Max I can’t, stop it!” Then David burst into laughter from anticipation. Max threatened and David laughed harder. 

“Pffft! You are too easy!” 

“Stop, stop!” 

“Kiss me and I’ll stop.” Max said. David leaned up and kissed Max on the lips. “I lied!” He pinched David’s armpits and David collapsed into giggles again. “This is fun!” Max exclaimed, completely unaware of what he was admitting to. 

He began rubbing against David’s wiggling form, moving rapidly for maximum pleasure, which still tickling David. After a minute his hands relaxed more, doing more lazy stroking, sometimes caressing David, and his eyes flicked shut, enjoying the writhing beneath his bulge. 

David moaned suddenly between his laughs. “Max….” He whispered, and then laughed again as Max tickled him harder for a moment. 

“Fuck…” Max moaned, and just as unexpectedly as he had realized his hard-on, he was dry cumming. He bucked a few time, his hands and shoulders relaxed, and he rode out the waves of pleasure, perched atop David. Then he laid on David’s chest and breathed deep. David chuckled a bit. 

“So you… really like that?” 

“Mmmm.” Max groaned indifferently. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to enjoy this feeling he was having. 

“Well, I thought it was fun, too.” David said. He wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulder and head and held him close. “I really needed it, actually.” 

Max drifted off. 

When dawn broke and David woke up, he went to hop into motion like he always did and found his wrists and legs secured to the bed. Oh, Max. He was always doing silly stuff like this. “Max,” David said in his camp councillor warning voice, “Untie me!” 

“Not a chance.” Max said from the corner of the room. “I’ve been thinking about your weird reaction yesterday and I’ve come up with a new idea I’d like to try.”

“Weird reaction to what?” David inquired, but Max shushed him. 

“You just relax.” Max said, and pulled the sheets from David’s body. He was completely naked. 

“Max! What have I told you about touching me while I’m not awake?” 

“Nothing I recall.” Max said, and he held something up for David to see. “I found this in your first drawer. What do you use it for?” 

It was a feather from a crow, perfectly black and perfectly formed. “Use it for? Why, nothing. It’s just so pretty I decided to keep it.” 

“Why in the first drawer? With all the lubricant?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Max.” 

“Really now? So you don’t use it for… say, this?” Max ran the feather gently against the skin at the bottom of David’s feet, and David giggled maniacally. Max stopped. 

“N-no! I’d never really thought of-” 

“Good. I’d hate to find out you were doing something without me.” 

“I’m not sure I can tickle myself, Max. If I could, I probably would, though.” David said unabashedly, smiling at Max. 

“Oh? I’m gonna make you regret saying that, David.” 

Max tickled David’s side with the feather and David’s eyes closed and he laughed. Max ran the feather down to his foot, and then all the way back up to his chest, then around his nipple. David squirmed and laughed through it all. Max sucked on the other nipple as he teased one with the feather, then switched. 

He knew he was sucking hard enough to leave a lovely little bruise. He wanted one. Looking at David’s marked body always made him feel… possessive. He wanted to be David’s master and commander- totally in control. Like right now. 

“I’ll stop if you say you’re mine.” 

“I—- I- I- I’m- y- y - yor—yours!” David gasped out. 

“I can’t hear you,” Max sang teasingly. 

“I’m yours! I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours!” 

“Good job, David.” Max said, and he stopped, letting David breath. Max was getting off just looking at him in this state. Not that he would have admitted to that. 

David was panting and red in the face. He looked like he was smashed… in the alcohol way or the sexual way, it didn’t matter. He had a been squealing with joy and now his voice and breath was ragged. His skin was gooseflesh from the feather and his cock was leaking and at attention. “You sick little perv! You’re really into this, aren’t you!?” 

“I- I- I can’t stop thinking about the way you rubbed me yesterday!” David proclaimed, blushing even harder. 

“Pffft. You really are sick, you know that?” Max ran his fingers in a tickling motion across David’s tied feet and he squirmed and squealed like a stuck pig. “Shh, shhh, David. Don’t want Gwen to wake up, do you?” 

Finally, Max couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the lubricant. He let it drip all over David’s feet and then pulled out his cock. Placing it on David’s feet, he pushed them together and started to rub, sandwiching his little member between them. David’s toes were wiggling around the base of it, and white hot shot through Max’s mind. As David slowly calmed from the tickling, Max rode each wave of pleasure. Then he climbed on top of David, who was still panting. 

He wiggled his spent cock a bit over David’s chest, putting his ass right in David’s face, pulled down his sheath, and got to work sucking on the tip of his cock. Occasionally he dipped his tongue into the foreskin of David’s cock to tease. David moaned and tried to thrust, but his feet were tied together at the base of the bed and they were tightly secured to the frame. He wasn’t going anywhere. All he could do was beg as Max found new ways to torture him. 

Presently he felt the feather tickle his slit, then run down the length of his cock. “Oh, Max!” He whined as Max tickled his balls with it, the mouth returning to suckle gently at the tip. Max ran the feather over his thighs and cock as he went at the juicy member in front of him. Then he felt something wet and warm caress his ass. He jumped a bit. 

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t meant to startle you. It just… looked so inviting.” David said shyly. 

“Sure, whatever.” Max said, and David took it as a yes. Soon Max was rocking back into David’s tongue as he chewed David’s cock and David licked his dripping hole. Max hadn’t stopped with the feather despite this, and was running it over everything he wasn’t licking at the moment. The sensations weren’t enough for David to cum, though, until Max abandoned the feather and started jerking him off. David convulsed twice, and, unable to keep licking, cried out as he came. 

There was a muffled “David, are you alright?” From Gwen next door, and David replied in a high-pitched, panicked voice: 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine!” 

“Okay, keep it down.” Gwen shouted back. David relaxed and felt the gentle rhythm of his climax settle in. 

“Damn, that got you off. Sicko.” Max said. He dismounted and pulled up his pants, zipping them. Then he pulled a loose string and David’s feet were released. Then he did the same to both of his arms. David was wiping his feet off as Max opened the door. 

“Welp, see you later.” He said, and shut it behind him. David stared at the place from which he’d disappeared and felt his heart soar. Max was incredible. He collapsed on the bed and rubbed his wrists for a while. Something was poking his back, so he sat up. It was the feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is so jealous, even of David doing it alone!


	4. Uniforms

A few days after the first (and certainly not the last) tickling incident, David had to spend the day in town. That night David came back late, stumbling exhausted into his cabin, and nearly knocking over his lamp. He almost dreaded the thought of Max waiting up for him to do some late-night touching because he was so tired, and Max had a long history already of ignoring this fact. 

He had never been this tired before he was sure. In fact, he used to lay in bed so excited for the next day that he pretty much didn’t sleep. But Max exhausted him, emotionally, sexually, and physically. 

David was thinking this half-heartedly as he steadied the lamp and turned it on, but as soon as the lamp was on it was off again. David got into a drawer and fetched a flashlight, which he used to confirm what he had seen. Max was in the bed, but he was fast asleep, facing downwards. David snuck up and listened to his deep breathing, already bordering on a snore. Awww wasn’t he just the cutest? 

David undressed down to his boxers and threw on some pyjamas. He could wash the sheets in the morning, since it was Saturday, and not have to worry about showering tonight. He didn’t want to risk waking up Max when he re-entered the room from the bathroom, or with the running water. He wiggled in next to Max from the bottom of the bed, and when he got up to the top he realized something was a bit different. 

Hmmmm what could it be? Ah, there was a small lump under Max’s hand. At first he thought it was Mr. Honeynuts, but the bear was laying on the pillow upside-down. David corrected this by turning him so he was sitting nicely on the pillow Max was using, and felt the lump under Max’s right hand. It was weirdly squarish, and the corner was sticking out at an uncomfortable point to poke him. It wasn’t particularly sharp, but… well, perhaps it was some of Max’s knitting. It didn’t feel like it was that lumpy, though. 

David scooted out of the bed and retrieved the flashlight, which he carefully pointed at the lump, shielding most of the light so it wouldn’t wake Max. What he saw surprised him. It was one of his uniforms! It was folded neatly under Max’s arm. What on Earth was it doing in the bed, though? 

David reached over and gently moved Max’s hand. He had a bad moment where it seemed that Max would probably wake up as he readjusted, but it passed and David was able to take the uniform. He placed it on the table for wearing tomorrow and put the flashlight on top. Then he slipped into bed again and snuggled up comfortably next to Max. 

Dawn was what woke him up. A little sliver of light went directly in David’s eye and he blinked a few times, then grinned at the new day. Except actually he was grinning at Max, who was staring at him with the sweetest expression on his face. It dissolved immediately though, and Max said, “You were doing that fucking weird thing with the trees again.” 

“So strange, “ David agreed. “I guess I just really love tree naming. It’s on our activity list Monday morning, you know.” 

“Whatever.” Max said, and turned around. He scooted backwards until he was cradled next to David and said, “What’s that doing there?” 

“Oh, the uniform?” David asked. Without waiting for an answer, he launched into an explanation. He could see, but Max was blushing. 

“I meant the flashlight, idiot.” 

“Oh, I didn’t want to wake you last night.” David kissed Max on the head. 

“Dumbass.” 

“‘He’s not stupid, Max, he just really loves you!’” David said, retrieving Mr. Honeynuts and doing a little voice. 

Max grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it. “Stop doing that. Mr. Honeynuts doesn’t sound like that stupid voice you’re doing.” He said, blushing even harder. 

“Well, I think we better get up, Max.” 

“No!” Max said, and when David paused he added quickly, “I mean, it’s Saturday. And it’s cold this morning. Stay here and keep me warm.” 

David smiled fondly. For some reason this reminded him of when Max had hugged him and told him not to tell anyone. “Okay, Max.” He said. He held him closer. 

“And …in….form.” Max said, but his face was shoved into the pillow as if he were hiding. 

“And what now?” 

“Get in your uniform!” Max practically shouted. He buried his face in the pillow again. 

“Oh. Am I… making you uncomfortable?” He asked worriedly, jumping out of bed and getting into uniform. “Am I not wearing enough clothing?” 

“Pfft. Hardly. You just look weird without it. Get back in bed. It’s freezing.” 

“Oh, it’s a little nippy, Max, I would hardly say ‘freezing.’” David said, but he got back in bed in any case, wearing warm socks now. Here he was allowed to snuggle next to Max and it was oh so comfortable. Max took his wrist just as David was about to doze off again and placed it on his developing bulge. “Oh, Max. Now, really. Can’t we just enjoy the peace together and not do anything? You’re always so demanding!” 

“And what about what I want, huh, David?” 

“Well in this particular case, what you want is for me to wear the uniform in bed, isn’t it?” 

“While touching me.” Max clarified. 

“Why do you need to add caveats? I would like it if we could just snuggled close here.” He hugged Max and wiggled to illustrate his point. 

“Fuck, you’d think I was asking for a lot here. I just want a hand job, you prude!” 

“Alright, alright.” David said, “It’s just I can’t help thinking you are using me for sex, Max.” 

“Uh, duh, David.” Max said, “You think I come in here for anything else?” 

David froze. He let go of Max and backed off a bit. “Well, jeez, Max.. I had hoped you actually… liked me…” 

Max stared at the wall. The truth was, he did. He really, really did. But he couldn’t say that to David. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. “Whatever, David.” He said, then grabbed Mr. Honeynuts and scooted away until he was far from David. David turned over and stared at the ceiling. 

“Well I don’t know what to say, Max. I thought this whole time that we were getting closer.” 

“It doesn’t get much closer than inside of you.” 

“None of it means anything, though.” 

“I can stand you. That’s something.” 

“No, Max, it isn’t.” 

David got up and dressed for the day. He closed the door so quietly behind him that Max knew something was wrong. “Ughhh!” He beat himself in the face with Mr. Honeynuts. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” 

 

David was a mess, and Max knew it was his fault. He wasn’t engaging in their usual banter, and that night he locked the cabin door and put a chair in front of it so when Max picked the lock he pushed but couldn’t get in. He tried to climb in through the window, but it was bolted. The next day they were ice cold to each other. 

Max finally managed to get David alone after friendship bracelet making. “Why’d you lock me out last night, huh?” 

“Max, I don’t think this relationship is a good idea.” David said sadly. 

“You better let me in tonight, or I’m telling the whole camp about everything we’ve done!” 

David looked at Max in surprise. Then tears welled up in his eyes. “Fine! Go ahead and tell everyone! At least in my prison cell you can’t pick the lock and climb into bed with me!” 

Max stared at the floor. Stupid stupid stupid of course he wasn’t going to tell anyone about David. 

“You made me so…. so… happy, Max…” 

“Stop, stop it… don’t cry like that…” 

“I thought we had something special. I put aside my own moral values to give you whatever you wanted. I wanted to wait! I would have waited for you!” 

“I…. I know…” 

“But all you wanted was- was- was- forget it! Find someone else, Max!” David stalked off, practically wailing now. 

“Woah.” It was Ared. 

“How much of that did you hear?!” 

“None of it. I got to know what you said. It must have been sooo cool.” 

“God! No! It was stupid!” Max ran away suddenly, Ared starting at the back of him. 

Max didn’t try the door that night. He was laying awake, tossing and turning, wishing he could hear the lullaby of trees to calm his mind. He didn’t know, but David was laying awake, too. He was waiting for Gwen to burst in and tell him he couldn’t be at Camp Campbell, or sirens, or anything. But Max hadn’t told. 

Max didn’t sleep. He got up before sunrise with a new plan. He couldn’t tell David how he felt, no matter how hard he tried. Look what had happened when he just wanted to tell David how much he wanted to sleep in the cabin. He’d accused him of pedophilia and threatened his job and his life! He had to show David instead. 

It was three in the morning. Max picked the lock on the supply cabinet and threw the door open. He didn’t have a lot of time, but he was going to do whatever he could. 

At sunrise, Max tried the door, wincing. It opened right up. David, who was sitting at his desk writing something, turned around. “Max?” He said. 

“I wasn’t sure the door was gonna open…” Max said, shuffling the dirt at his feet. 

“I didn’t want to seem like I was trying to hide when the police came.” 

Oh. Shit. “I… didn’t tell anyone. It’s my fault, anyway… and I don’t mean that in a you-did-something-wrong-and-I’m-blaming-myself-because-I-don’t-know-better kind of way. I always pushed you and…” I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. “Anyway…I made you breakfast.” He produced a tray and stood on tip-toes to place it on the table in front of David. Then he pulled out Mr. Honeynuts and put him on the tray, with some wildflowers in a vase. 

“Max, what’s this?” 

“I just want to say…” Common, Max, common, “I just want to say… you’re not a bootycall. I actually really…. you’re fine.” 

David smiled sadly at him, but it grew into something happy. “Max, are you trying to say sorry?” 

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, yes, I’m sorry, but that’s not what this is! I mean, it’s a sorry, but it’s something else, too!” 

“Maybe that you like me as more than just,” David made a nervous noise like “- mm-hmmm,” then said, “you know?” 

“Right.” Max scratched the back of his neck absently, then said, “It’s not just about sex it’s just… I don’t get to do this stuff often and there’s a lot of stuff I want to try, like you cumming in your uniform and- and- “ Had he just admitted to that? 

“Wow, Max. That’s pretty specific.” 

“It’s just something I like to think about!” 

“It’s alright, Max. I think I understand better now. But something is still bothering me.” 

“What?” Max said, panicing a bit. 

“You can’t give me Mr. Honeynuts.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s your most beloved possession.” 

“No, it’s… it’s okay… You deserve him more…” 

“You know what I would like even more than this, Max?” 

“What?” 

“If you just sewed me a matching Mr. Honeynuts today in plushie making class! I’m so excited! I thought I was going to prison so I wouldn’t be able to do it and I was writing a note to Gwen apologising-” 

“Okay, okay, okay… I’ll do one for you just… stop saying you thought you were going to prison. I didn’t mean any of that stuff! I was just trying to say… trying to say… I wanted to come in and snuggle with you. We don’t have to do anything.” 

“Oh, Max. I’m so happy to hear that. There’s still an hour left before we have to get up, you know.” 

“You wanna spoon or something?” Max suggested. “I would love to!” 

Max smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be more but I decided I was really happy with the ending here and didn’t want to include another sex scene because it kind of defeated the purpose of Max changing his mind. Maybe I’ll add a chapter later on of them actually trying it out if this one gets pretty popular among the fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
